


Cortos de La Casa de Papel

by amOrrtenttia



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-07-09 19:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Relatos cortos sobre la ship... Porque... ¿Por qué no?





	1. Chapter 1

Advertencia. Mención de la Parte 3.   
Es algo "mínimo", pero debía comentarlo.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

1\. Enamorado

"No puedes vivir así..."

La mirada de Sergio es suficiente para que Andrés deba replantearse su elección de palabras. Intenta sonreírle ampliamente al continuar:

"Sin... una Tatianna..."

Absurdo. Sabe que lo dicho es totalmente absurdo.

Y por la forma en la que el otro ha rodado los ojos sabe que se ha pasado de la raya. No que esto último no fuese habitual en él.

"No entiendo cómo puedes vivir así..." responde tardíamente el otro, a lo que Andrés le observa curioso "Con tantas Tatiannas, quiero decir..."

Vale. Eso dolió. Aunque sea ligeramente.

Él vive enamorado del amor, ¿se le puede culpar por ello?

Cuando Sergio siente la mano en su mejilla vuelve a encontrarse a sí mismo observando los ojos contrarios quizá demasiado cerca.

Andrés, una vez más, está demasiado cerca.

"Mi error, entonces" comenta divertido, a la vez que sus ojos se entretienen momentáneamente en la boca del otro.

"¿Mm?"

Aquel que adoptaría el sobrenombre de Berlin explica:

"No te hace falta una Tatianna... Necesitas un Sergio..."

El beso no es inesperado para nada. Lo que resulta verdaderamente sorprendente es la sonrisa en los labios del futuro Profesor.

"¿Insinúas que estás enamorado de mí?" Inquiere, divertido.

Un beso rápido es la única respuesta.

Quizá fuese un sinsentido, después de todo.

No necesitaba una Tatianna, ni siquiera una Raquel...

Él ya tenía a Andrés.

Y más que conocer el mundo, el estaba satisfecho con Berlín.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	2. Chapter 2

.  
.  
.

2\. A medida

Sergio no consigue comprenderlo. Más bien. Puede entenderlo perfecto, pero todavía le cuesta darle sentido a semejante comentario. Frente a él, su hermano continuaba "modelando" la ropa que usaría para su próxima cita. ¿Y él? Honestamente, Sergio no conseguía entender por qué continuaba allí, para empezar.

"Un estilo más maduro parece apropiado... Aunque, bueno, no es como si estuviese fuera de mi zona de confort..." continuaba narrando el elegante hombre, a lo que el otro asintió.

"¿Crees que esta sí sea la indicada?" preguntó, curioso.

Andrés era adicto a que le rompieran el corazón.

"Si tan solo la vieras..." fue la sencilla respuesta.

Tiene que ser de familia. De otra manera, Sergio no puede explicarlo.

Su hermano le rompe el corazón de a poco en cada oportunidad... ¿Y él...? Él continúa allí.

"¿Cómo me veo?"cuestiona Andrés tan pronto como está seguro de que esa noche esta listo para conquistar.

La mirada de Sergio es suficiente respuesta.

Le sonríe con aquel gesto que tiene reservado especialmente para él. Pone una mano en su hombro, y se despide mientras que celebra para sí lo maravilloso que es enamorarse.

Más que disfrutar la ruptura, el regresar a los brazos del otro es lo más maravilloso que podría experimentar.  
.  
.  
.


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

3\. Secreto

El Profesor se didica a observarlo con curiosidad. ¿Ha escuchado bien? La idea que su hermano ha expuesto no es nada extraña, sin embargo... ¿No tenían un plan ya?

"Disculpa. ¿Qué has dicho?" Cuestiona, aunque ambos saben que Andrés no necesita repetirlo.

La sonrisa en su mirada es notable.

"Una idea estupenda, ¿no es así?" Responde, sin ninguna pena.

El de cabellos más largos contiene un suspiro.

Evidentemente. La relación entre ambos no es de etiqueas. E incluso si la tuvieran, es algo lo suficientemente íntimo como para mantenerlo en privado... Pero a sabiendas de que convivirán tanto con un grupo que se convertirá en familia (aunque esto lo aprenderían después), Sergio piensa que deben poner límites. Creía que Andrés estaba de acuerdo.

Él dijo antes que estaba de acuerdo...

"No sería extraño" continúa Berlín, con total calma "Los dos raritos que formularon este espectáculo... Es incluso de esperar que seamos más... Cercanos"

Sergio debe reacomodarse los lentes antes de poder responder.

¿Ha pasado algo que no notó antes? ¿Dijo algo malo? ¿Se equivocó de alguna manera?

"Andrés..." comienza, no sabiendo muy bien cómo diferir con semejante razonamiento

Más porque el otro es testarudo, porque razones a Sergio le sobran.

"Andrés... Hombre. Que vernos en pelotas no es la solución al problema"

La mirada del otro brilla.

"Así que admites que habría problema" apunta, victorioso

Reproduciendo sus propias palabras, Sergio replica

"Eso no es lo que quise decir..."

Por la manera en que Andres parece elevarse, Sergio da por perdida la pelea.

"Hermanito, hermanito~" canturrea, notablemente orgulloso.

Cuando pasa una mano por su hombro, acercándolo hasta abrazarlo, el Profesor ahoga un suspiro.

**_¿Por qué deberíamos ocultarnos delante de ellos?_ **

La sola pregunta le había descolocado bastante.

**_Ocultarlo a plena vista es la mejor opción_**.

"Realmente no sé de dónde sacas semejantes ideas" confiesa rendido el Profesor, a lo que el otro sonríe.

"No eres el único creativo aquí" le recuerda.

Por la forma en que toca su rostro con su palma, Sergio decide que podrían intentar las cosas de esta manera.

No es como si tuviesen todo el tiempo del mundo, de cualquier manera.

Con esta idea en mente, es Sergio quien termina acercándose al otro hasta que sus bocas se encuentran a pocos centímetros.

Incluso a milímitros de distancia, la sonrisa de Andrés es luminosa.

Especialmente su mirada.

" _Mia bella anima_ " susurra Andrés

El nombrado intenta no reírse.

Es una bobería, ¿no?

Sentirse preciado por una sencilla oración.

Un sobrenombre que nació en una noche triste.

"Tú eres mi alma también..." responde, antes de que termine besándolo.

Hasta ese día...

Cada minuto cuenta.

.  
.  
.


	4. Chapter 4

**_4\. Lisboa y Berlín_ **

**_ADVERTENCIA. SPOILERS_ **

.

.

.

Cuando Raquel comentó al Profesor que un nombre clave para ella era razonable, él intentó no hacer una mueca. A pesar de que ella había llegado a conocerle más de lo que Sergio esperaba, todavía no era lo suficientemente buena para descifrar por completo al hombre que amaba. Esa noche en particular no fue excepción.

"¿Lisboa?" repitió, sin poder remediarlo, a lo que ella asintió

"No estoy diciendo que espero que nada pase, claro está" continuó la antigua negociadora, a lo que el otro intentó no entrecerrar los ojos "Sin embargo, en caso de necesidad..."

_¿Cuál es el punto, Inspectora...?_ Quiso decir _Su nombre es conocido ya a nivel internacional..._

Sergio fue lo suficientemente ágil como para ocultar la ligera sonrisa que se posó en sus labios. Sin darse cuenta, ese solo gesto rememoraba más a aquel que había perdido.

"De acuerdo" concedió finalmente, rindiéndose.

Luego de tantas disputas, Sergio había decidido que la recámara era el lugar menos indicado para pelear. No quería empezar una nueva rutina donde las cosas se arreglaran de la manera en que sabía hacerlo... No con ella, claro está.

Raquel pareció satisfecha con ello, pues no comentó nada al respecto.

A pesar de que intentó acercarse a él, pudo notar que, en ese momento, el Profesor no estaba precisamente interesado en tener compañía. No era algo que le extrañara. Desde que comenzaron a vivir juntos, la pequeña chispa que había incendiado su vida comenzaba a perder fuerza. Sin embargo, este hecho no le preocupaba en lo absoluto. Las circunstancias fueron extraordinarias, era totalmente normal que Sergio pareciera menos interesante fuera del ámbito donde le encontró tan fascinante, ¿no es así?

Era normal que no fuese tan afectuoso, ¿no?

"¿Dormirás esta noche?" cuestiona ella tras un silencio, a lo que él, quien observase el océano a las afueras del dormitorio, solo asintió.

Para ser totalmente sinceros, cabe mencionar que a Lisboa le tomó meses darse cuenta de que cada vez que "dormía" con el Profesor... Este no estaba realmente durmiendo con ella.

Esa noche, por ejemplo, el castaño fue perfectamente capaz de escabullirse (como hacía en cada oportunidad) para luego regresar al mismo sitio donde Raquel le había encontrado horas antes.

Ella pensaba que su insomnio venía desde el temor de ser capturado... La realidad, en cambio, era bien diferente.

_"¿Berlín?" recordaba haber repetido ni bien su hermano sacase a flote su idea_

_Andrés, como en cada oportunidad, parecía incluso orgulloso de lo dicho._

_Sergio fue quien sacó la conversación de que nombres clave serían indispensables... No pensó que Andrés sería quien comenzaría a enlistar las opciones en ese preciso momento. Mucho menos que sería tan tajante una vez que eligió el propio primero._

_"No estoy en contra" aclaró Sergio antes de poder continuar, a sabiendas de lo testarudo que era, prefirió acceder sin que se armase mayor embrollo "Pero..." le miró con verdadera curiosidad "¿Por qué querrías que fuese ese?"_

_Cuando el Profesor bromeó segundos antes con que tendrían que revisar la disponibilidad, no se creyó que Andrés se pusiese tan a la defensiva._

_"Por que es Berlín, y ya..." replicó el orgulloso hombre, restándole importancia, dándole la espalda._

_El estira y afloja terminó como cada pequeño desacuerdo entre ambos..._

_En la habitación que compartían antes de que conocieran al resto._

_No fue sino hasta que ocurrió el robo que Berlín confesó, y solo cuando estaba convencido de que nadie comprendería de qué hablaba más que él, el por qué escogió semejante ciudad._

_Nairobi, quien fue la que estaba más próxima a él en ese instante, solo pudo pensar que el último tornillo finalmente saltaba de la cabeza del mayor. Especialemente cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que sea que decía, estaba nada más y nada menos que en Alemán._

_"Me encantaría que mi alma llegase a la Puerta de Brandenburgo"_

Sobraba decir que a Sergio le tomó sus buenos minutos reponerse luego de escucharlo por el teléfono.

Y que esa noche que Raquel escogió su nombre, todo lo dicho le hacía pensar en él.

Cuando consiguió dormir, todo lo que Sergio soñó fue reencontrarse con Andrés en Berlín.

Justo en la Puerta de Brandenburgo.

Solo para decirle que, efectivamente, la Diosa de la Victoria estuvo con él.

.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

5 Favoritismos

A Berlín le agrada Tokio. 

Que de eso no quede duda alguna.

Para el resto del grupo, todo el embrollo del " _Favoritismo_ " para con Tokio, mismo que Berlín sigue reclamándole al Profesor, es un chiste que se cuenta solo.

El Profesor tiene favoritos.

Eso no está a discusión.

El asunto es...

Contrario a lo que Berlín continúa vociferando...

No es precisamente con la señorita.

"¡Berlín nada!" explota el acalorado hombre, mientras Denver intenta no reírse con más fuerza "¿Qué dices exactamente? ¿Que acaso no lo he visto?"

A un lado del joven, Rio solamente observa a la castaña. 

"Menudo par de imbéciles" musita por lo bajo Nairobi, mientras Helsinki procura no decir nada.

"¡Por el amor de Dios, Berlín! ¡Fue un minuto!" replicaba el igualmente alterado Profesor, a lo que Tokio, la manzana de la discordia, solamente sonreía.

El nombrado, al notarlo, siente que se le suben más los colores.

"¡Mira su carita de satisfacción!" acusa, a lo que Sergio ahoga un quejido.

Se salió de su camino a la alcoba que compartía con su hermano por una sencilla razón. Tokio tenía más preguntas de último minuto. Y, cómo no, en vista de que ese tiempo a solas era escaso... Berlín tenía que reclamarlo.

"¡Sabe lo que ha hecho!" continúa el mayor, a lo que el Profesor hace una mueca.

Muy en el fondo, ambos saben que, en realidad, Andrés está bastante orgulloso de semejante acto de altanería. Muy en el fondo, donde casi nadie lo nota, y oculto bajo su bandera de inderefencia para con las damas del grupo, Berlín les tiene un respeto profundo...

Nuevamente, muy, muy en el fondo.

"¡Solo observa su cara!" repite, ofendido.

Y Tokio es perfectamente consciente de que sí, ella es quien la ha liado ahí.

¿Quién puede culparla?

Inicialmente comenzó a meterse en el camino porque le hizo algo de ruido el rechazo del otro... Estaba convencida de que Sergio era un solterón... Y en cuanto se dio cuenta de que no era por que le faltase belleza, sino otro tipo de instrumentos... Joder. Berlín no sospechaba siquiera la muda guerra que comenzaba.

La señorita regresa con el resto del grupo mientras el par desaparece por la puerta, y hasta que se sabe fuera de la vista de Andrés, se permite sonreír con más ganas. Las carcajadas no se hacen esperar. Ni siquiera Moscú puede fingir mucha más indiferencia.

Es increíblemente absurdo lo mucho que Berlín puede joder por algo tan estúpido.

¿Tokio es la favorita de la clase?

Quizá lo sea...

¿Pero el favorito del Profesor?

Esa es otra historia.

.

.

.


End file.
